An embolus can be any particle comprising a foreign or native material that enters the vascular system with potential to cause occlusion of blood flow. Emboli can be formed from aggregated fibrin, red blood cells, collagen, cholesterol, plaque, fat, calcified plaque, bubbles, arterial tissue, and/or other miscellaneous fragments. Each dislodged fragment, or embolus, is carried along by the blood flow until it becomes lodged or trapped in a smaller vessel and occludes blood flow, creating an embolism. Since emboli reduce or cut off blood flow, damage to the body may result, such as tissue damage, heart attack, stroke, or even death.
Percutaneous valve interventions include valvuloplasty, annuloplasty, and valve replacement surgeries performed on the mitral, tricuspid, aortic, and pulmonary valves. These interventions carry a high risk of embolism formation. For instance, aortic valve applications, such as transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR) procedures, may carry a 60-80% chance of embolism formation and subsequent cerebral ischemic events.